


Dirty Talk

by LilyGardens



Series: Bad Habits [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit steps out on his girlfriend in a dirty, raunchy night of passion that leads to fireworks between the sheets, but will he regret it the morning after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

She was standing by the bar and he was staring at her. At this point he’d given up trying to be inconspicuous, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Truth be told he’d been watching the sway of her hips ever since she first walked in. Black v-neck top, black pencil skirt, platform heels. At least 5’3 tall, brunette, perky breasts, and a well rounded ass he’d tried not to notice. That had been futile. Now he was sitting on the dark leather sofa of the private lounge and bar, and trying to figure out whether he should go over and say something to her, or keep himself out of trouble and order another scotch.

Which would surely lead to more trouble.

Francis loved coming here. Whenever she needed to get away from the boring droll of bars and clubs, she would come here. Thank heaven her girlfriend had a membership, with it being a private club, and all, and let her use her card whenever she was overseas. She had a ritual. After a long week, she’d come here, all dolled up and alone, order a cocktail, saunter over to the backyard patio, and plant herself in one of the cushioned straw lounge chairs. And then she would just sit, in the peaceful quiet, enjoying the breeze, the swans swimming in the large koi pond, whatever other quiet sounds the night would bring while she sat.

Sometimes she’d slip her heels off and go walk over to the pond and feed the fish. The members only lounge was usually never crowded. If ever it was, it was usually for some private event or another. Tonight, she waited at the bar for her blue snake venom, with extra cherries. When it came she turned to head towards the patio, when an older woman stopped her, touching her lightly on the elbow. “Are you here alone?” she asked. Francis paused, brown eyes glittering with curiosity. “Why yes?.. is something wrong?”

The older woman smiled, and inclined her head, gesturing at something, or someone, past Francis’ shoulder. “That young man over there by the fireplace has been staring at you ever since you walked in.”

Francis turned her head slowly, and looked back to see a man in a long sleeve, charcoal pullover, black slacks, black dress shoes with a buckle, sipping his drink out of a tumbler, and looking in her direction. She turned back to the woman and gave her an inquisitive look.

“I see him sometimes, by himself, whenever he’s in town,” the woman said, thoughtfully. “Never see him in here with anybody.. first time I’d ever seen him pay so much attention to a young woman, or anyone, really. Just curious.” The woman smiled. “I’ve been a member of this club for a long time. It’s nice to see the few celebrities and wealthy businessmen that filter through here looking for a quiet place to collect their thoughts, and drown in their brandy snifters.” She chuckled, “I’ve seen you here before as well. Maybe the two of you will make each other’s acquaintance, tonight?” The older woman smiled and bid her a good evening.

She wasn’t quite sure, but Francis was almost certain he looked familiar. She gave him another quick glance and proceeded to her usual destination: The patio.

A few minutes had passed and his eyes darted from the patio doorway, to his drink, to the bar, fidgeting. He decided now was as good a time as ever, for a smoke. Trouble it was.

He found her sitting at one of the patio tables, drink in hand, one leg crossed over the other. He watched her put the drink down and gather her hair up behind her and sweep it over one shoulder. She turned her head when she heard the flick of his lighter, and smiled. He smiled back, taking a drag, and glancing over at her drink. “Excuse me, I don’t mean to bother you, but what is that?”

Francis looked up and then to her glass, which was a third of the way gone. “Blue snake venom,” she responded, taking a sip.

“That’s quite a name for a drink. What’s in it?” He asked, watching her lips as she sipped, and taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Everything,” Francis replied.

Kit raised an eyebrow, “everything?”

Now she remembered his face. Game of Thrones. She’d watched it a few times, but her schedule was so busy as of late she hadn’t had much time to catch up with it. She nodded, smiling, tracing circles in the condensation on the glass. “They say after about two of these your entire body will go numb. I believe it.”

“My name is Kit, by the way.”

“I know who you are. Francis.” She uncrossed her legs and stirred her drink, absentmindedly.

“So is that your first, then?”

Francis smirked, “fourth.”

He raised his eyebrows at her, “fourth?”

She laughed, “just kidding.” Kit gave her a relieved smile and finished off the remainder of his cigarette, and then crossed the patio to where she was sitting. “Mind if I join you?” She nodded to the chair across from hers and he sat down. They chatted for a while, him about the show, and his time off; her about work and that this was her little treat she gave herself for a weeks worth of work well done, before he finally mustered up the courage to say what he’d been meaning to say to her since he saw her at the bar.

The waiter came over to them, and he ordered another scotch, and ordered her a mai tai. “So I saw you when you came in, but I’m horrible about introducing myself, so it took me as long as it did to come over and say something. I hope you don’t mind me asking, do you have a boyfriend? Anyone you’re seeing?”

“No,” Francis tinkered with the ice in her now empty glass before looking up at him, “but you do.. have someone you’re seeing, don’t you?”

It was then she also remembered all the tabloid reports, and pictures she’d seen of him out with a slim, fair skinned red head. He smiled sheepishly and dropped his head, tilting it to the side and shrugging. “I normally try to shy away from these questions, but since I did ask you first… yes.”

Their drinks came, and there was an awkward silence for a moment. Francis sipping her mai tai, and Kit taking a rather large gulp of his scotch. “So.. if you’ve got a girlfriend, then why are you out here, talking to me, and asking me if I have a boyfriend?” The alcohol was making her bold, and her eyes scanned his body, the slim yet muscular build of his arms and chest. The washboard stomach showing through the thin material of the pullover he was wearing. She didn’t try to hide it. Not even when he looked up and caught her giving him the once over. “I suppose I’m misbehaving,” his eyes twinkled as he took another sip of his scotch. “And you would be the culprit.”

“So it’s my fault that you’re flirting with me and you have a significant – or maybe not so significant other?” Kit laughed, turning his head. He knew there was no avoiding the subject, he’d put his cards on the table. “Actually I came here- I come here to get away and clear my head. To get some time to myself and just be alone.”

“And does that normally include picking up women you meet at members only clubs?” Francis quipped. Kit gave her a smug grin, “no, I normally behave myself…” he took another gulp of his scotch and downed it, “but you’re making that very difficult.”

Francis rolled her eyes, and took a rather long sip of her mai tai. “Really? And why’s that?”

Kit swallowed, closing his eyes, smiling, and taking in her frame thoughtfully, before he answered. “Because you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Normally Francis would’ve been put off by cheating boyfriends, but something about him made her curious. Not that it ever would mar her conscience, but she certainly didn’t go around looking for trouble. “Even more so than your girlfriend?”

He shook his head and sighed, “can we perhaps talk more about you and less about my girlfriend, please?”

“Sure,” she replied sarcastically, crossing her left leg over her right, and watching his eyes as they followed. “We can talk about how you’ve been undressing me with your eyes, from the moment you saw me. Or was I not supposed to notice that?”

“Would you have preferred it if I’d undressed you with my teeth?” he answered defiantly.

“Are you that talented?”

“There’s only one way to find out. But I suppose I can say yes.. I’m very talented, with a lot of things. Furthermore you don’t seem to mind my company.”

Francis shrugged, “I suppose I don’t. I’m rather curious about a man with a girlfriend who’d rather spend his time getting to know me, and why that is. More importantly what intentions you could possibly have for me, if you’re already spoken for… but I think I know the answer to that.”

“I think we both do,” he smirked.

“So you’re not denying that you’re trying to seduce me?”

His eyes fell to her cleavage and he quickly recovered himself. “I think that would be rather insulting of me to assume that I even could. However – and this may be bold of me to say – you’re still sitting here with me, so it’s obvious there is at least a little bit of interest on your part.”

Francis uncrossed and crossed her legs again. At this point she was doing it on purpose, toying with him. “So what do we do about that, then? The fact that you’re interested, and I’m interested?”

Kit sat back, the smug grin returning. “Why don’t you tell me… what you’re thinking. And I do mean, the dirtiest, raunchiest thing, the most graphic, detailed, thing, you can muster?”

Her eyebrow arched at him, “you’re asking me to talk dirty to you?”

The alcohol had made them both bold, and at this point there was no turning back.

He nodded, the smugness still apparent on his face. “Yes.. I want you to tell me your dirty thoughts, right now.”

She would play his game, to see how far he’d take it. “Alright.. I’m thinking about your mouth.”

He waited, she knew he would, because those were the rules. Something explicit, naughty. “Specifically what your mouth would feel like if I were grinding my pussy against it, sitting on your face.”

He felt his cock swell at the implication of tasting her. She had him, and even if she didn’t know she had him, he did. “That all? Just my mouth?” He tried his best to keep his cool.

“For the moment,” the right corner of her mouth curving up into a smirk.

“Well you aren’t wrong, to think of my mouth,” he said, adjusting himself in his seat. My mouth is rather talented, and there is a lot I can do with it…” his voice trailed off, and then Francis noticed he was holding his hand out. Her brow furrowed, and then she realized he was waiting…. for her foot.

She raised her right heel, into his hand, and watched him slip off her four inch stiletto; watched him pull her foot into his lap and begin massaging it, kneading his thumbs into her arch. He picked her foot up, closer and closer, until her toes were directly in front of his mouth, and began kissing them. Francis blinked, but didn’t pull her foot away.

“There’s a lot I can do with my mouth…” he said, kissing each of her toes, running his tongue across the ball of her foot so suddenly, across the arch, her heel, and then back up, kneading each one of her toes with his fingers, and taking her big toe into his mouth. She watched him when she lifted her other foot, sliding off her left shoe, caressing and massaging her feet, and repeating his actions.

If Francis was shocked by his actions, she didn’t give that away. “Your turn,” she said, watching him devour her foot, inch my inch. He paused, his tongue protruding devilishly. “ I will say,” he began, “that if it were up to me where I started with my mouth, it would be your breasts.”

Francis raised an eyebrow, and waited.

“I would kiss your breasts, and I should add that I am rather curious what your nipples look like, because I’d spending an indecent amount of time, licking and teasing them with my tongue.”

If Francis hadn’t had her wits about her, she would have been purring. “Oh?” she responded.

“Yes,” he nodded, still massaging and sucking each one of the toes on her foot. “Are they sensitive?”

She grinned, and didn’t say a word.

“You mentioned sitting on my face… would you show it to me?” he asked.

Francis made an inquisitive sound and he continued. “Your cunt.” He bit down gently on her pinky toe, and continued teasing her, “would you pull up your cute skirt, pull off your panties and spread your legs; spread your lips and show me how hard that throbbing clit, was? Before I started licking it?”

If Francis’ eyes glazed over, she played her position well. “Really? Like right now, right here, Mr. Devil may care?”

“What? Me?” he asked. Francis laughed. “Sorry, I read an article somewhere about you having a devil may care, attitude. Now I believe it.”

He grinned, sticking his tongue out and twirling it around her big toe. “If I dropped to my knees, right now, would you show me your pussy?”

“What would you do if I did?” she asked, watching him with intent. At this point she knew there would be no playing games. If he asked, she knew what her answer would be.

Kit leaned forward, already hard; already drawing restraint to keep his arousal hidden. He was sure if she looked down now, she would see just how excited he was; just how much he wanted her. “Come home with me,” he said. “It’s not exactly home, my hotel room, but… would you leave with me, now?”

Her brown eyes were bright, smiling at him. Francis decided tonight wouldn’t be the night she played prude. Whether he had a girlfriend or not.

“Yes.”

To be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on http://kitharingtonfanfiction.tumblr.com but I decided to post it here as well. There are already three parts to the story and part four is coming soon. The hotels and theatre in the story are completely fictional. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
